Etre père, être fils
by aniez potter
Summary: Mon unique ennemi se trouve être ma propre chair. Depuis quand cette guerre s'est-elle instaurée? Harry et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Il n'existe cependant pire torture que de voir dans les yeux de son fils, la haine effacer l'amour. HP/GW JP/LE


Harry, à table.

Il descendit et fut surpris de voir les Maraudeurs au complet : Il s'agissait de James Potter alias Cornedrue, son « père », Sirius Black alias Patmol, son parrain et Remus Lupin alias Lunard, un fidèle ami. Sa mère, Lily Potter lui souriait également.

Bonsoir dit-il doucement avant de prendre place.

Il se servit de la salade et mangea silencieusement.

Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? S'enquit-elle.

Bien.

Ta classe te plaît-elle ?

Oui.

Et ton emploi du temps ?

Bien.

Pourrais-tu avoir la décence de répondre correctement ? Reprit son père.

Il lança un regard noir, à celui qu'il appelait autrefois Papa. Sirius tenta de rattraper le coup.

Y a-t-il des filles intéressantes ?

Non.

Ne tente pas de converser avec cette tête de mule. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

C'est la définition d'une tête de mule répliqua Harry.

Parles moi sur un autre ton.

Oui votre Altesse sérénissime.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Le jeune homme posa ses couverts et se leva de table.

Je n'ai plus faim.

Il rejoignit son sanctuaire, plus communément appelé sa chambre. Elle était de couleur vert émeraude. Quelques posters de célèbres équipes de basket et de football ornaient les murs. Une basse et son ampli se trouvaient dans un coin, soigneusement rangés. Son lit était double avec des édredons d'un noir d'ébène. Tous les meubles composant sa chambre, étaient fabriqués à partir de l'ébène. Ce qui conférait à cette pièce, une touche de modernité sur une certaine classe. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sans s'en rende compte, s'endormi.

Flash Back.

La rentrée s'était déroulée sous une pluie battante et une réelle atmosphère de fin de vacances.

Le groupe s'était installé sous leur vieux chêne préféré. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, soit par l'intermédiaire de leurs parents soit par coïncidence.

Ce groupe englobait : Harry Potter, 18 ans, fils unique de Lily Potter, physicienne chimiste ayant eut le prix Nobel de Chimie en 1997 et de James Potter, célèbre avocat de son Etat. Il était très souvent appelé. Autant dire que son fils et lui ne se parlaient que pour se disputer.

Puis vint Drago Malefoy, meilleur ami du jeune homme cité précédemment étant donné que leurs mères se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Fils de Narcissa Malefoy, créatrice de mode et de Lucius Malefoy, Chancelier de l'Echiquier. Sa petite amie Hermione Granger, 18 ans, fille du Docteur Jane Granger, gynécologue. Son père fut décédé peu après sa naissance d'un AVC. Le groupe se terminait par les Weasleys. Ronald et Ginny Weasley. Ils sont les cadets d'une famille de sept enfants. L'un âgé de 18 ans, l'autre de 17 ans. Leur mère était puéricultrice et leur père, agent de change. Ils étaient très appréciés dans leur lycée. Notamment par leur simplicité, leur solidarité. Ils étaient serviables, sérieux, attentifs et farceurs. Ils formaient un mélange hétérogène agréable.

Ils se retrouvaient pour leur dernière année de lycée mis à part Ginny, dont il lui restait une année. Et déjà des spéculations allaient sur leurs probables orientations.

Fin Flash Back.

Ce fut sa mère qui le réveilla le lendemain. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain avec un air absent. Le jet d'eau froide le réveilla d'un coup. Il s'habilla promptement et prépara son sac à dos, glissant au passage. « Hamlet » Une de ses pièces favorites. Il descendit déjeuner. Son père s'en était déjà allé. Quel soulagement !

Veux-tu que je te dépose ?

Non merci. Drago passe me prendre.

A-t-il au moins son permis ?

Evidemment.

Un klaxon l'interpella, il prit son sac et sortit de leur maison après un vague au revoir. Il embarqua dans la Mercedes-Benz SLR de son ami. Cela a du bon d'être fils du ministre des finances.

Ca va ?

Plus au moins.

Dispute paternel ?

Agacement paternel plutôt.

Le jeune blond sourit puis se dirigea vers la maison de leur amie commune. Elle les attendait dehors. Elle enlaça le jeune Potter avant d'embrasser tendrement son petit ami. Elle monta à son tour dans leur voiture en direction de leur lycée.

Que pensez-vous de Mr Raffaeli ?

Je l'ai eu en quatrième.

Ce n'est pas lui qui t'avait forcé à coller ton Chewing-gum sur les cheveux ?

Exactement.

Quelle Aubaine !

La jeune Granger pâlit.

C'est mon professeur de littérature étrangère.

C'est un bon professeur. Il va t'adorer reprit Harry.

Elle soupira longuement avant de lui sourire.

Qui plus est, j'ai adoré le cours.

Je suis le même cours se contenta d'informer le jeune Potter en vérifiant son emploi du temps.

Je me sens plus rassurée.

Ils arrivèrent et Drago gara sur le parking réservait à cet effet. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la cour. Le jeune Potter enlaça la jeune rousse fortement. Depuis une année, ils se fréquentaient. Après des années à se chercher, ils s'étaient trouvés. Ron désapprouvait bien évidemment cette relation mais n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Comment s'est passé ta soirée ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

Aussi bien qu'elle pouvait l'être murmura-t-il en réponse.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs amis étaient plus loin, leur laissant un moment de tranquillité. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir ni chez la jeune fille de peur que ses parents n'en fassent un plat, ni le jeune homme car ce dernier refusait ne serait-ce que son père en connaisse une parcelle.

Je vois.

Elle lui caressa la joue avant que la sonnerie ne les interrompe.

Nous nous voyons au déjeuner reprit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son groupe.

Ils commencèrent par un cours de Mathématique. Harry détestait les sciences. Il préférait le littéraire tout comme Drago. Ron haïssait l'école tout simplement et Hermione aimait tout.

Ils eurent un test de niveau. Après une heure, ils en sortirent.

Quelle était la réponse à la 1 ? S'enquit alors le jeune roux.

Quelle est la formule de récurrence d'une suite arithmétique ?

Oui.

Un+1 Un + r répondit Drago en sortant un livre de Charles Dickens.

Zut ! J'ai cru que c'était la formule explicite.

Non. Cela s'est Un Uo + nr.

Génial soupira ce dernier.

Ce n'est qu'un test répliqua Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ne risques-tu pas d'avoir des ennuis avec ton père si tu tardes à rentrer ?

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule.

Peu importe.

Comment s'est passé ton cour de littérature étrangère ?

Vraiment génial. Nous avons étudié Dom Juan de Molière. Célèbre dramaturge français.

Je l'ai lu, il est vraiment intéressant. J'étais cependant révolté de son attitude face aux jeunes femmes surtout face à Elvire.

Cependant le fait qu'il renie toutes conventions me passionnent.

Au détriment d'autrui.

C'est vrai admit-il en souriant. Quand l'as-tu lu ?

Cette été. Hermione m'en a glorifié le principe. Je me devais d'honorer notre amitié.

Il ri.

Je vois.

Je suis épuisée. En vue de notre baccalauréat de langues étrangères en fin d'année, ils nous ont concoctés un planning intransigeant.

Pourtant, tu sembles bien aimé le français ?

J'adore. Mais je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'il faudrait.

Je pourrais t'aider.

Vraiment ?

J'ai eu l'une des meilleures des notes. Ce serait un plaisir.

Cela serait vraiment génial. Merci.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui enlaça la taille, la serrant davantage contre lui. En se détachant, il lui murmura.

Ce week-end, mes parents sont absents. James est sur une affaire et passera sûrement sa soirée au bureau. Tandis que ma mère sera en séminaire sur le nanotechnologie des….des…je n'en sais rien. Pourrais-tu venir ?

Elle sourit.

Ton idée me tente vraiment. Je pourrais prétendre me rendre chez Hermione.

Bien.

Il l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Quelle est la formule chimique du permanganate de Potassium, Mr Malefoy ? Demanda leur ignoble professeur de Physique Chimie, Mr Rogue.

MnO4-

De quelle couleur est la solution de MnO4- ?

Violette répondit Hermione.

Il me semble ne pas vous avoir interrogé. Bien comme l'a dit votre camarade, elle est violette. Si nous voulons doser une solution d'ions fer II avec une solution de MnO4-. Que se passe-t-il à l'équivalence, Mr Potter ?

La couleur violette persiste.

Exactement. Comment déduire graphiquement un volume équivalent, Mr Weasley ?

En relevant la valeur correspondant à l'intersection des deux droites. L'une descendante, L'autre ascendante.

Oui. Cela nous donne le graphique suivant.

Tandis que le vieux professeur se tournait, Drago se pencha vers Ron.

Où est Luna ? Nous ne l'avons pas vu de la rentrée ?

Elle prolonge ses vacances aux îles Canaries.

Elle est cinglée cette fille, je l'ai toujours dit.

Malefoy, je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma petite amie.

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire.

Messieurs, encore une interruption de ce type, et je me ferais une joie de vous exclure.

Nous nous excusons professeur.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? S'enquit le jeune homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Oui. Un verre d'eau.

Tiens-tu à ta ligne ?

Pas du tout. Je déteste ce genre de sornette.

Attends moi dans ma chambre, j'arrive.

Elle s'exécuta. Durant son ascension, elle vit toute la lignée des Potters. Il s'agissait d'une très ancienne famille. Elle avait quasiment construit la ville. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait. Très souvent, le jeune homme l'invitait lorsqu'il était seul. Elle entra dans la chambre et humait cette odeur qu'elle adorait. La salle était ordonnée différente de la sienne. Chaque chose avait sa place. Elle s'assit sur le lit, retira ses chaussures et allongea ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux, un moment. Il ne tarda pas à entrer en lui tendant son verre. Il déposa son sac sur sa chaise puis retira sa veste et se déchaussa. Il vint près d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle sourit puis lui caressa les cheveux.

Que comptes-tu faire ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je pense voir Death Note, un thriller envoûtant paraît-il. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

Non merci, je vais bouquiner.

Que lis-tu ?

Fascination de Stéphenie Meyer.

De quoi cela parle-t-il ?

Il s'agit d'une jeune fille de 17 ans qui change de ville. Elle rencontre un groupe de lycéens assez étranges. Et à vrai dire elle tombera amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Plus tard, elle apprendra qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire tout simplement.

Et comment vivront-ils leur amour ?

Je l'ignore, je n'en suis qu'au début.

Il a l'air passionnant.

Oui. Et puis le jeune homme est…comment dire…il est terriblement craquant. Il a une rhétorique qui aurait énormément plus à Mrs McGonagall.

Serais-tu en train de me quitter pour un personnage ?

Jamais cette idée me serait venue. C'est juste que ce livre est passionnant.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa fougueusement.

J'embrassa mieux que ce personnage n'est-il pas ?

J'en suis encore douteuse.

Il la chatouilla.

Je…je pense…

Il l'embrassa alors. Elle s'allongea lui facilitant l'accès à ses lèvres, à ses joues, à son cou. Il reprit ses baisers devenant plus ardents. Elle avait soudain chaud, trop chaud. Seul lui avait cet effet-là sur elle. Son corps bâtit sur le sien, la rendait folle. Elle caressa son torse avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise doucement. Il la laissa faire. Il savait pourtant qu'une fois lancé, il ne pourrait se retirer. Elle se contenta de simples baisers papillons avant que des bruits de pas ne viennent les perturber. Il se redressa.

Qui cela peut-il être ?

Je l'ignore murmura-t-il.

Il descendit et tomba sur son père. Ce dernier cherchait des papiers. Lorsqu'il vit son fils, il s'enquit :

Ne devrais-tu pas être avec tes amis ?

Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu aimé apporter une de tes maîtresses ?

Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi Harry. M'entends-tu ? Je demeure ton père.

Je ne reçois aucun ordre de toi Potter.

James s'avança de son fils, furieux lorsqu'il se stoppa net. Il jeta un regard au dessus de l'épaule de sa progéniture.

Ginny…

Cette dernière était derrière la porte. Elle s'avança doucement.

Je vois que ce n'est pas moi qui apporte des filles à la maison.

Cela ne te regarde pas.

Une baffe magistrale s'abattit sur la joue d'Harry. Ce dernier lui lança un regard des plus noirs.

Touche moi encore une fois, et tu regretteras de m'avoir conçu.

Je le regrette déjà cracha James.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et claqua la porte. Harry donna un coup à la chaise près de lui. Il sentit deux mains lui caressaient le dos.

C'est un monstre Harry.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il conçu s'il me hait ?

Il ne te hait pas…

Drôle de façon de le montrer.

Depuis quand s'en est ainsi ?

Depuis toujours. Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu.

Il se retourna et la serra dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

Tu es mon seul soutien le sais-tu ?

Elle acquiesça, amusée.

Je vais devoir rentrer.

Reste dormir ici.

C'est que…

Il l'embrassa alors lui faisant perdre la raison.

Ginny…

Laisse moi les prévenir. J'appellerais Hermione pour un alibi.

Bien. Je prépare le dîner.

Et ton père ?

Peu m'importe.

Elle se détacha de lui et saisit son portable de sa poche. Elle composa le numéro de ses parents et les prévint avant de composer celui d'Hermione.

Alibi du jour : Dors chez toi.

J'en ai assez de mentir à tes parents.

C'est provisoire.

Passe la moi murmura Harry.

Bonsoir ma douce, ma chère, mon amour.

Fous moi la paix Potter.

Je t'aime Mione.

Par intérêt. Je vous couvre mais je te préviens. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Tu nous connais ?

Justement.

Il raccrocha, hilare. Elle le vit sortir deux couverts et les disposer sur la table. Puis il prépara une salade. Elle coupa des fines tranches de jambon qu'elle décora d'une fine couche de fromage. Ils s'installèrent à table. Elle se concentra sur son plat. Il lui caressa la joue.

Que se passe-t-il ?

J'aimerais que ma famille sache pour nous Harry.

Vraiment ? Mais je croyais…

Cela fait un peu moins d'un an que nous sommes ensembles.

Il acquiesça.

Je suivrai ta décision.

Merci.

Elle serra sa main.

De ton côté ?

Non déjà le fait que mon géniteur soit au courant me dérange.

Bien.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout. A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent la table, il fit la vaisselle, elle la sécha.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et une dispute s'ouvrit sur le choix de film à voir.

Je ne veux pas de comédie à l'eau de rose.

Je ne veux pas de film d'horreur.

Je veux Death Note.

Je veux Ps : I love you.

Ils se défièrent du regard avant qu'il ne l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Ses mains caressèrent le torse tant aimé.

Alors ? Murmura-t-elle.

J'accepte ton film répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je ne baverais pas sur l'acteur, je te le promets. Je resterais dans tes bras.

Je l'espère.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Plus si tu le désires.

Elle comprit l'allusion et rougit. Il caressa sa joue.

Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie mon cœur.

Il l'enlaça.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny se tenait contre Harry, les joues ruisselant de larmes. Ce dernier sembla dérouté par l'attitude de son ami mais ne dit rien.

Je suis stupide de pleurer pour un film murmura-t-elle tout sourire.

Je ne trouve pas cela stupide.

Il prit un mouchoir et lui essuya les joues. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il tint son visage. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Et le film ? Ironisa-t-il.

Nous pouvons faire le nôtre.

Il caressa ses hanches, remontant vers son dos. Il conservait les mêmes règles même si cela ne calmait pas ses ardeurs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il sentit un doigt caressait sa tempe et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regardait tout sourire.

Bonjour mon cœur.

Bonjour Gin.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Es-tu réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Oui je suis même habillée.

En effet, elle avait enfilé une robe aux manches courtes et une paire de botte.

Tu es rentrée chez toi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Non Hermione m'en a apporté.

Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait.

J'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner.

Pourquoi…

Je m'ennuyais répondit-elle simplement.

Merci Gin.

De rien.

Elle se leva et ouvrit l'armoire de son petit ami. Elle tapota son index sur son menton.

Tu porteras ce pull noir aux rayures turquoise et ce jean.

Ce sera tout ? S'enquit Harry amusé.

Ces baskets.

Il vint derrière elle et l'enlaça.

Je pourrais vivre tous les jours ainsi.

Elle se retourna, radieuse.

Moi aussi.

Bien que je préférerais que tu dormes près de moi.

Evitons de céder à une tentation bien trop forte.

Il acquiesça, comprenant son amie. Elle resta un moment contre lui. Il chantonna légèrement et cela la berça.

Pourrais-tu venir déjeuner à la maison mon cœur ?

Avec joie.

Elle lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son torse.

Je t'aime murmura-t-elle.

Moi aussi

Il se sépara d'elle, prit les affaires désignées par sa petite amie puis se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit un des livres de la mini bibliothèque de son petit ami. _Le Chien de Baskerville _de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Il lui en avait souvent parlé. Elle était à son troisième chapitre lorsqu'il sortit et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Il sourit en voyant sa lecture.

Prends le.

Et toi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Je lis _Les Fleurs du Mal_ de Charles Baudelaire.

Je suis ravie d'avoir un petit ami aussi intelligent que toi.

Il rosit légèrement. Elle lui caressa la joue.

Merci pour cet intermède romantique.

Il rit. C'était la phrase qu'il lui avait dite lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Flash Back en Hiver 1997.

Il stressait. Oh oui ! Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait souhaité l'aborder. Sans regard envers elle avait changé. Elle avait été une sœur mais à présent, il voulait plus. Ron avait bien sûr objecté mais Luna et Hermione l'en avaient dissuadés. Il était 17h, elle devait le rejoindre dans ce café. Il torturait une paille lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle sourit en le voyant. Il se leva. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'installa face à lui. Il commanda deux chocolats tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de son bonnet et de sa veste. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, ils rougirent en chœur.

Comment s'est passé ta journée ? S'enquit-elle ne souhaitant pas perdre la face.

Bien…enfin comme d'ordinaire et la tienne ?

Pareillement.

Un silence revint. Ils évitèrent de se regarder puis voyant le malaise de la situation, elle éclata de rire. Il la dévisagea, inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

Harry nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Je crois même que nous nous sommes toujours connus. Nous avons eu des fous rires, nos lots d'aventures. Et voilà que nous agissons comme deux inconnus. Je trouve cela dérisoire.

Il la suivit dans son hilarité. Il adorait sa franchise, sa façon de voir les choses et sa joie de vivre. Il se sentit de suite à l'aise.

Tu as raison c'est idiot.

C'est vrai. Pourquoi sommes-nous là donc ?

Ginny je souhaitais te voir seul sans nos amis communs ou sans nos familles. Tu l'as dit, nous avons toujours été amis, des meilleurs amis. Mais voilà, en grandissant, j'ai une vision différente de toi… Je ne te vois plus comme une simple amie, Ginny.

Il baissa les yeux un moment. Elle prit sa main, cela l'encouragea à poursuivre.

J'espère…J'espère autre chose. Quelque chose…quelque chose de plus fort. J'en ai parlé à Hermione et elle m'a avoué que tu y avais songé. Donc, j'ai rassemblé le peu de courage qui me caractérise pour…pour…enfin…pour te demander d'être ma petite amie.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en fermant les yeux. Le silence qui suivit le força à les rouvrir. Elle souriait, radieuse.

Bien que je tuerais Hermione pour cela, je serais ravie de sortir avec toi.

Il lui rendit son sourire. L'ambiance hésitante auparavant devint vite animée par des conversations futiles, des rires incessants et quelques anecdotes. Une fois qu'Harry eut payé leurs consommations. Ils sortirent sous la neige abondante. Il lui tint la main et l'enlaça doucement. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se sentit fébrile face à ce flot de sensation avant de s'en enivrer.

Merci pour cet intermède romantique Ginny.

Elle rit, l'embrassant fougueusement.

C'est ainsi que tout avait commençait.

Fin Flash Back.

Harry murmura-t-elle.

Je pensais juste à notre premier rendez-vous.

Elle se blottit contre lui.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Les enfants comme je suis ravie de vous voir, s'écria Molly en les enlaçant tour à tour.

Ils s'étaient rendus chez Hermione pour confirmer l'alibi. Drago vint vite subtiliser sa petite amie et Ginny conversait avec Luna. Harry rejoignit Ron et le salua. Ce dernier le regarda légèrement suspicieux.

Ginny était chez toi n'est-ce pas ?

Oui Ron.

Pourquoi ?

Je le lui ai proposé. Mais je t'arrête nous dormions dans des chambres séparées et nous ne sommes pas retrouvés durant la nuit. Nous n'avons rien fait et nous n'avons enfreint aucune règle de bienséance.

Le jeune roux continua de jauger son ami avant d'acquiescer.

Je te fais confiance.

Je l'espère bien.

Le déjeuner fut succulent. Arthur n'était pas là. Il était en voyage d'affaire avec Bill l'aîné des enfants Weasley qui suivait les traces de son père. Charlie était en Italie, chez sa fiancée, les jumeaux avaient laissé leurs compagnes, Angelina et Alicia pour profiter de leurs cadets qu'ils ne torturaient pas assez selon eux. Percy était en lune de miel. Harry s'amusa énormément. Il adorait l'ambiance qui régnait chez les Weasley. Il aurait aimé avoir une sœur. Une aide. Quelqu'un avec qui partager tout. Ginny lui asséna un léger coup de pied. Elle lui fit un signe de tête puis dit.

Maman ?

Oui ma chérie.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers ses amis, Ron l'encouragea.

Harry et moi sortons ensembles.

C'est génial. Félicitations mes chéris. Mais depuis quand ?

Ginny se tut et ce fut Harry qui prit la relève.

Peu de temps.

Je suis très heureux pour vous.

Nous aussi Harry…Commença Fred.

Mais sache que Ginny…

Est notre sœur préférée.

Ne t'avises donc pas…

De la blesser…

Sinon tu subiras notre courroux.

Merci les gars déglutit Harry.

La jeune fille parut soulager et elle mangea avec une dynamique redoublée.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry déposa son cartable sous le porte manteau et retira sa veste. Un tintement de couvert se faisait entendre. C'était Mardi et les Maraudeurs venaient dîner. Il entendit le rire de son père, et la voix grave de son parrain. Il adorait son parrain. Sans lui, il n'aurait plus de repère.

Bonsoir.

Il se lava les mains et les rejoignit à table.

Où étais-tu ? S'enquit sa mère, soucieuse.

Nous avions un cours de rattrapage en SVT.

Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

J'ai oublié Maman. Désolé.

Il mordit sur un morceau de pain lorsque James déclara :

Peut-être est-ce parce que ton esprit était obnubilé par autre chose ?

Il ne cilla pas.

Que veux-tu dire Jamesie ? Demanda Sirius, interloqué.

Ce week-end alors que nous n'étions pas là. Harry et sa nouvelle petite amie étaient à la maison.

Les couverts se posèrent, des respirations se retinrent.

Tu…Tu as une petite amie ? Questionna Lily, désemparée.

Il en était arrivé à ce point. A cacher ses amours.

Harry jeta un regard lourd de reproche à son géniteur. Puis se tourna vers sa mère et acquiesça.

Qui est-elle ? Reprit Sirius, blessé. Son filleul ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Nulle autre que Ginny Weasley.

Le jeune homme se retint d'attaquer son père. Remus tout sourire, annonça sans prendre en compte les conséquences :

Tu t'es enfin déclaré.

Les trois autres adultes le regardèrent, ébahis.

Tu le savais ? Murmura Lily.

Non bien sûr que non.

Je lui avais parlé des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Ginny, il m'a conseillé expliqua Harry, d'une voix froide.

Tu en as parlé à Remus mais pas à moi ? S'énerva son parrain.

Je refusais que ton ami ne le sache.

James se leva prêt à égorger son fils mais Lily le retint.

Je suis ton père ne l'oublie pas.

Faux. Tu n'es que mon géniteur.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius dut aider son amie.

Tu vas trop loin Harry trancha Lily.

Je vais trop loin ? Pourquoi m'avoir mis au monde, si c'est pour vivre ainsi ?

Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Demanda calmement Remus.

Il me hait. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, il ne m'a jamais admiré, ou félicité. J'ai toujours été rien pour lui. Depuis mon enfance, j'avais besoin d'un père. Mais il n'était pas là. Il ne l'a jamais été hurla le jeune homme. Quand Arthur ou Lucius s'occupaient de leurs fils, les emmenaient au cricket, au football, au baseball, je me faisais accompagné par mon parrain ou par Remus. Lorsque j'ai écrit mon premier roman, il en a rit. Il a rit. Comment un père peut-il faire cela ? Il a détruit tous mes rêves. Et toi maman, tu étais toujours de son côté. Tu l'as toujours supporté, j'étais toujours le responsable.

Mais c'est…Tenta Lily

Tu sais que j'ai raison. Quand à toi Sirius, une fois je t'ai confié que je voulais être historien. Mon père l'a su de suite et m'a retiré toute envie de poursuivre.

Un silence s'installa, Lily pleurait. Sirius semblait voir son filleul pour la première fois. Quand à James, il regardait son fils retenir ses larmes. Ce dernier brisa le silence.

Oui, je suis avec Ginny. Et voulez-vous savoir depuis quand ? Cela fait un an. Un an que je la retrouve chaque jour. Un an que durant vos absences, elle s'endormait dans la chambre près de la mienne. Un an et déjà nous parlons d'avenir. Elle m'encourageait à vous parler de cela. Mais comment aurais-je pu ? Vous ne sembliez pas vouloir faire attention à ma vie. Je n'étais pas assez important. Alors oui je vais trop loin, alors oui j'ose vous parler ainsi. Alors oui je refuse de l'appeler Papa !

Il les regarda une dernière fois puis sortit de sa maison en claquant la porte. Il courut à en perdre haleine. Qu'importe où il se rendait, cela serait toujours mieux que chez lui. Il se réfugia chez Drago. Ce fut Narcissa qui lui ouvrit.

Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

Puis-je rester pour la nuit ?

Bien sûr, entre voyons. Drago vint de suite et vit l'air désemparé de son ami.

Que s'est-il passé Harry ?

Narcissa eut la présence d'esprit de se retirer. Son fils conduit son ami dans sa chambre.

Ils ont su pour Ginny, James leur a dit. Et ils m'ont en voulu de ne pas leur en avoir parlé. Je leur ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Je n'ai jamais eu de père Drago, j'avais juste un géniteur.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura. Le jeune Malefoy n'avait vu son ami pleurait qu'une fois, à la mort de Sydney, leur chien commun. Il l'enlaça et ce dernier se réfugia contre son ami. Le fort Harry ne se montra pas ce soir-là. Lorsque Drago redescendit après que son ami se fut endormi, Lucius secoua la tête.

James doit vraiment changer.

Ce n'est qu'un salaud Père.

Drago ! Reprocha sa mère.

Regarde comment il traite son seul fils ? Jamais, je ne lui vouerais un quelconque respect.

Narcissa soupira.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le lendemain en cours, Harry resta morose. Ses amis avaient devinés qu'elle en était la cause mais ignoraient ce qu'il s'était passé. Ginny s'enferma avec Harry dans une cabine des vestiaires pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. Narcissa rencontra Lily, cette dernière lui rencontra le pourquoi du comment. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son amei. Sirius ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Il avait faillit son rôle de parrain, d'ami. Quand à James, il ne paraissait ni ébranler, ni regretter quoique ce soit.

Harry resta quelques jours chez les Malefoy sans que sa mère ne puisse le contacter.

Un vendredi à la sortie des cours, Harry vint prendre quelques affaires lorsqu'en redescendant, il découvrit les Maraudeurs. Il les ignora

Harry

Sortant de la cuisine, se trouvaient Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Ron.

Que faites-vous là ?

Cela doit s'arrêter apposa le blondinet.

Non Dray c'est trop tard.

Nous devons en parler repris sa mère.

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Je sais ce que tu ressens…

Non Mione, tu l'ignores.

Dois-je te rappeler que mon père est mort ?

Cette révélation glaça l'ambiance.

Désolé Mione, je ne voulais…

Tu as un père…

Non…

Tu as un père hurla-t-elle.

Vous êtes justes trop bornés soupira Remus.

Cela fait 18 ans que cette histoire se poursuit continua Lily.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se termine là.

Ginny l'empêcha de sortir.

S'il te plaît…

Non Harry, cela doit cesser.

Mais Ginny.

Elle lui caressa le visage.

Tu en as besoin.

Non…

Harry, tu le regretteras. Laisse lui une chance.

Il hésita puis se tourna vers Hermione il acquiesça. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table basse du salon des Potters. L'ambiance était tendue et Nul n'osait commencer. Lily se résigna.

Harry nous sommes désolés que tu aies senti qu'on te délaissait. Je ne prenais pas position lorsque vos disputes se déclenchaient, je tentais juste d'éviter que cela s'envenime. Tu ressembles à ton père plus que tu ne le crois.

Tu parles marmonnèrent le père et fils dans un duo parfait.

Une preuve que j'ai raison sourit-elle. Tu aurais du cependant savoir que tu pouvais te confier à moi, que tu es mon fils Harry et que je t'aime. J'aurais aimé que cela s'arrange entre vous. J'aurais aimé qu'on soit une famille. J'ai juste tenté de sauver les derniers morceaux de vie qu'il restait.

Harry obtempéra douloureusement. Mais ne sut que dire. Sirius prit le relais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous aurions des secrets. Nous nous sommes toujours très bien entendus. J'ai été blessé de savoir que tu ne m'avais même pas parlé de Ginny. Que tu ne sois pas venu me demander conseil.

Je voulais juste éviter que cela se sache murmura-t-il.

Je n'aurais rien dit Harry. Si tu me l'avais demandé. Je pensais que tu voulais que ton père sache que tu voulais être historien. Je pensais que tu voulais qu'il t'encourage.

Je suis désolé Sirius j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je n'osais même plus t'adresser la parole.

Que tu t'entendes avec ton père ou pas, cela ne change rien à nos relations, m'as-tu bien compris ?

Oui Sirius.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Un silence s'installa. Les Maraudeurs et les amis du jeune homme se retirent. Seules Lily et Ginny restèrent à la demande des deux hommes. James débuta.

Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à m'éloigner de ta vie ?

Tu ne t'en es jamais soucié.

J'ignorais que tu avais besoin qu'on s'en soucie.

Tu es censé être père ? Ce mot ne veut-il rien dire pour toi ?

Baisse d'un ton, je te prie.

Tu vois. Il m'est impossible de parler avec toi. Tu ne cesses d'être persuadé que je suis toi en plus jeune.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Harry le prévint Ginny.

Rogue m'a dit combien tu étais arrogant, blessant et insolent.

J'étais comme cela. J'ai changé.

Je ne suis pas toi trancha Harry.

Je l'avais remarqué.

Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me mener la vie dure ?

Parce que…je ne voulais pas admettre…

Admettre quoi ?

Que j'avais un fils meilleur que moi.

En quoi étais-je meilleur que toi ? Tu n'as cessé de me répéter que je n'étais qu'un bon à rien.

Justement, tu ne cherchais rien. Tu acceptais les choses. Je n'étais pas un bon exemple. J'avais fait trop de choses… des choses dont tu ne peux douter. Je m'étais dit qu'en m'éloignant de toi, tu ne serais jamais moi…

Mais…Mais j'avais besoin de toi. Ne t'en es-tu jamais rendu compte ?

Non, pour moi, tu avais Lily, Sirius et Remus. Puis en grandissant, j'ai su que je t'avais perdu. Tu m'as voué une haine que je n'ai jamais imaginé. Une haine que j'aurais aimer éviter.

Comment pensais-tu que je réagirais vis-à-vis de ton rejet ?

J'ai mal agit.

Bien sûr que oui.

Ginny lui asséna un coup de coude.

Il est vrai que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix, et que j'ai agit un peut trop durement vis-à-vis de toi. J'étais jaloux du fait que les autres pouvaient compter sur leur père et pas moi.

Sa petite amie essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux.

Il m'est difficile de te parler sans revoir toutes les horreurs que tu m'as dites. Notre famille s'est morcelée à cause de toi.

Je me sens assez coupable comme cela. Inutile d'en rajouter.

Il acquiesça.

Harry, excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer.

Ce dernier le regarda ébahi.

Je…Excuse moi également.

Ginny et Lily sourirent avant d'enlacer leurs moitiés. Harry se leva et tendit la main à son père. Ce dernier la serra et sourit. Le jeune Potter crut retomber en enfance. Leurs amis revinrent et ils fêtèrent cette trêve que tous espéraient. Ginny prit Harry à part dans la véranda.

Tu as été génial.

Elle sauta à son cou et noua ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il la soutint puis l'embrassa. Elle lui caressa la joue.

Je t'aime Harry. Je ne me lasserais de te le dire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que de notre amitié naîtrait cette relation.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Je t'aime Ginny. Je ne me lasserais jamais de tes lèvres, de tes rires, de toi tout simplement. Je n'aurais jamais renoué avec mon père sans toi.

Elle l'embrassa encore puis descendit de son perchoir. Il la serra dans ses bras le plus fortement possible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Pour mieux connaître Ginny, Lily l'invita à dîner. A son arrivée, Mrs Potter l'enlaça, James lui sourit et Harry lui embrassa le front. Durant le dîner, seules les deux femmes conversaient. De temps à autre, Harry et James échangeaient quelques mots. Ils étaient très difficiles pour eux, d'agir simplement comme le faisait d'autres. Lily trouvait cependant que quelques progrès étaient notés. Tandis que les parents s'entretenaient, Harry murmura à sa petite amie.

Tu resterais dormir ici ?

Elle le regarda un moment puis sourit.

Mes parents vont croire que je passe ma vie chez toi mais j'en serais ravie si cela ne dérange pas tes parents.

Il caressa l'épaule de son amie du bout de l'index. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui embrassait son père sur la joue.

Ginny peut dormir ici ?

Bien sûr sourit Lily ravie.

James moins enclin, les regarda suspicieux.

A la condition, que ce ne soit pas dans la même chambre.

Nous faisons cela d'habitude.

Tu es bien mon fils s'exclama sa mère tandis que James levait les yeux au ciel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry avait du mal à dormir. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et se mit à bouquiner. De légers coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il regarda sa montre, il était trois heures du matin. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Ginny sur le seuil.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir murmure-t-elle.

Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Moi aussi.

Elle s'allongea près de lui et se blottit contre lui. Il se remit à lire, caressant les longs cheveux de sa bien aimée. Elle se redressa, résolue. Il la regarda surprise. Elle prit son livre et le déposa sur la table de chevet puis se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Elle posa ses bras de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme, laissant ses cheveux chatouillaient le visage de son petit ami. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il caressait ses cuisses puis monta vers le dos de la jeune fille. Ses mains passèrent ensuite sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle commença à retirer le Tee-shirt du jeune homme. Il en fit de même avec le débardeur de Ginny. Elle fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au pantalon du jeune homme mais il l'arrêta.

Ginny…

Elle continua à l'embrasser. Il se redressa partiellement.

Que fais-tu ?

Rien qui peut être préjudiciable.

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de basculer sur le côté. Elle reprit son débardeur mais il interrompit son geste.

Ginny…

J'ai compris Harry.

Qu'as-tu compris ?

Tu ne veux pas que nous le fassions.

Il s'assit près d'elle et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

Tu es ridicule. Bien sûr que je veux le faire. C'est juste que j'ignorais que tu étais prête. Tu aurais pu m'en parler d'abord.

Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'aborder ce sujet.

Tu peux tout me dire Ginny. Et si tu veux que nous le fassions, j'en serais ravi. Cependant, je ne veux ni te forcer, ni précipiter les choses. Es-tu absolument sur de ce que tu proposes ?

Oui Harry. Sans aucun doute, cela fait déjà un moment que j'y pense.

Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou avant qu'il ne se place au dessus d'elle. Elle le repoussa un moment.

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi mon cœur sourit-il, attendri.

Elle l'embrassa alors amoureusement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Il l'entourait par derrière, et elle semblait si petite dans ses bras. Ses cheveux roux couvraient son visage. Une de ses mains agrippait le bras du jeune homme.

Lily, lassée de ne toujours pas avoir de réponse, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle dut tenir son cœur pour ne pas faire une attaque quand elle les vit dans cette position. Elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains et se dépêcha de descendre dans la cuisine, presque nauséeuse. James la vit arrivé toute pâle.

Que se passe –t-il ?

Non rien chéri.

Il n'est pas dans son lit ?

Si si, il dort…

Lily, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as vu un fantôme ?

J'aurais préféré.

Elle s'affala sur une chaise. Son mari se mit à sa hauteur. Ses yeux bruns contre les yeux émeraude de son épouse.

Mon cœur, qu'as-tu vu qui t'ai mis dans cet état ?

James, quand avons-nous commencé à être intime ?

Je l'ignore vers nos….

Il la regarda soudain alarmé, soupçonneux et amusé.

Ils sont dans la même chambre, dans le même lit et peu vêtu, c'est cela ?

Elle acquiesça fébrilement. Il hésita entre rire ou s'énerver. Il choisit la première option.

Ce n'est pas si dramatique mon cœur. Il est assez grand je pense pour savoir ce qu'il fait et puis, c'est un jeune homme avec des valeurs solides. Il ne ferait rien sans le consentement de Ginny. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Non James…je viens juste de me rendre compte, qu'il a grandit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté tant de choses de lui.

Moi aussi soupira-t-il.

Un léger silence s'installa.

Sais-tu quoi ?

Hum.

A partit de maintenant, nous allons profiter de chaque moment en sa compagnie.

Penses-tu être capable d'effacer toutes ses années ? Murmura-t-elle.

Bien sûr. Pour sauver notre famille, oui.

Je t'aime James.

Moi aussi Lily Jolie.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle dut se retenir à lui pour éviter de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque les adolescents descendirent, ils tentèrent d'avoir une attitude détachée, mais leurs regards à la dérobée, et les quelques sourires qui s'échangeaient ne trompèrent pas les parents du jeune homme.

Avez-vous bien dormi ? S'enquit James.

Oui merci de votre hospitalité répondit Ginny.

Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lily, tentant de retrouver un ton normal.

Nous allons rejoindre le groupe. La neige est abondante expliqua Harry.

Excellent programme.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ron cesse avec tes boules de neiges soupira Luna. Elles sont peut-être contaminées par des Pettorgoles

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cela ? Répliqua Hermione, lassé et révolté.

Des puces qui provoquent quelques nausées et crises de foies.

Ginny retint son rire en feintant remettre en ordre le manteau de Harry.

Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de ta meilleure amie la réprimanda-t-il, d'un ton amusé.

Je ris de ses inventions délirantes se défendit-elle, outré.

Il l'embrassa.

Je te pardonne.

Je sais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Drago tirait sa petite amie hors de vue de Luna, sachant qu'elle pourrait étrangler la jeune fille. Autant Hermione était rationnelle, autant Luna était exubérante. Leurs discussions n'étaient guère pacifiques. Ron embrassa sa petite amie, ce qui permit à l'épisode Pettorgoles de se clôturer. Harry regarda le groupe rigoler un moment. Il adorait sa « famille ». Il vit son acolyte de toujours s'approcher vers lui.

Ca va Harry ?

Oui et toi ?

On ne peut mieux.

Avec James ?

Nous faisons de notre mieux pour oublier les blessures d'auparavant.

Et avec Ginny ?

Un léger rougissement colora les joues de Harry.

Bien. Bien évidemment.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui un moment, comme consciente qu'on parlait d'elle. Ses deux nattes se balancèrent et elle lui sourit. Il crut fondre et le lui rendit.

Je vois cela. Cela s'est-il passé hier ?

De quoi parles-tu ?

Harry, je suis passée par là bien avant toi. Je reconnais ces sourires mi complices mi béats. Je reconnais ces regards emplis de désir, d'amour et d'espoir.

Deviendrais-tu observateur ou intelligent ?

Non, je suis juste un expert.

Ils rirent, se comprenant.

Tu sais Harry, cette réputation de coureur de jupon, de Dom juan est blessante pour Hermione je le vois à certain moment, j'aurais aimé changer les choses. J'aurai aimé ne pas avoir fait cela mais cela est trop tard. J'espère juste pouvoir me racheter grâce à un projet. L'épouser.

Je n'en doute pas. Mais cela ne sera que plus tard ?

Dans deux ou trois ans, si elle accepte.

Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à douter.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau. Ron les rejoint.

Encore une année qui s'achève.

Oui, je déteste cela soupira Drago.

Parce que tu vieillis ? Le nargua le roux.

Une tape l'empêcha de poursuivre.

Ne me cherche pas Ronniechou.

Seule Luna a l'immense honneur de me nommer ainsi.

Tu parles d'un honneur plaisanta Harry.

Défends ce blondinet Ry et je romps.

Il s'agit de l'homme de ma vie Ron, tu peux le comprendre.

Non tu avais promis de ne jamais me tromper, ni me quitter.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Quel âge avons-nous déjà ?

Dans les dix-huit je pense souligna le rouquin faisant mine de réfléchir.

Je t'en donne huit répliqua le jeune Malefoy.

Harry s'interposa entre eux.

Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour moi ?

Cesse de côtoyer l'arrogance railla Drago.

Cela veut-il dire que je dois cesser de te côtoyer ? Demanda innocemment le jeune Potter.

L'arrivée de leurs petites amies évita au jeune brun, la torture qu'allait lui infliger son meilleur ami. Ginny joua avec les doigts d'Harry, Hermione préféra entendre le cœur de son ange et Luna s'entraîna à serrer le plus fortement possible son ami.

J'adore ma vie susurra Ron.

Moi aussi reprit Ginny.

J'adjuge souligna Hermione.

Ils sourirent. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il s'agissait du réveillon de Noël, chacun se devait de rentrer chez lui. Harry posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

Tu vas me manquer.

Je sais.

Il sourit. Elle caressa sa joue.

Je t'aime Harry.

Je sais.

Ce fut à son tour de rire, il l'enlaça. Ron les sépara sous peine, d'y passer la nuit. Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main puis s'en alla, légèrement morose. Il en fut de même pour lui.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry se réveilla avec une impression de vide en lui. Elle n'était pas là. Il aurait voulu qu'il se lève chaque matin à ses côtés, de sentir son odeur, et de caresser son corps…

Des petits coups le stoppèrent dans ses fantasmes, il permit à son visiteur de rentrer. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de son père ? Harry se redressa de suite.

Bonjour.

Euh…Bonjour.

Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, ébahi. Est-ce ainsi que se parlent un père et un fils ?

Oui bien sûr.

Son père s'assit sur le bord du lit. Un silence gêné s'installa. Avant qu'il ne commence tout aussi mal à l'aise.

Nous ne sommes pas très proches, j'en ai conscience. Je peux mentir si tu le souhaites mais ta mère a tenu que je vienne t'en parler.

Son fils le regarda interrogateur.

Hier matin, elle vous a découvert, Ginny et toi… dans une certaine situation ?

Pardon ? S'exclama le jeune homme, pâlissant.

Elle a réagit comme toi, étonnant tenta de plaisanter James.

Mais…Comment…

Tu ne répondais pas alors qu'elle tambourinait à ta porte, elle a finit par entrer.

Harry se tint la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux. James le regarda faire, surpris. Il avait la même façon d'agir face à l'effarement.

Elle voulait que nous parlions de… certaines choses.

Je vois émit Harry en rougissant.

Je déteste ce genre de conversation.

Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent.

Veux-tu en parler ? Demanda son père.

Harry nia fermement.

Bien. Je ne dirais que cela. Faites juste attention, ce n'est pas le moment qu'un enfant arrive. Et en deuxième lieu, l'aimes-tu assez pour faire cela ?

Oui assura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

Je ne t'importunerais pas plus.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Au fait, Joyeux Noël.

Le jeune Potter l'avait totalement oublié.

A toi aussi.

Tes cadeaux t'attendent en bas.

J'arrive.

Il acquiesça.

Merci James.

Ce dernier se retourna et lui sourit avant de s'en aller. Harry retomba sur ses oreillers. Il ne pourrait jamais affronter de nouveau le regard de sa mère.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Joyeux Noël mon cœur murmura Lily en le serrant dans ses bras.

Joyeux Noël maman répondit Harry gêné.

Ils s'assirent autour du sapin qu'avait décoré Lily quelques jours plus tôt. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient ainsi. Les deux hommes ne se sentaient pas à l'aise. Elle leur distribua du chocolat chaud et quelques cookies. L'ambiance se détendit vite et quelques rires s'élevèrent.

Ce fut ensuite l'heure des cadeaux. Harry tendit maladroitement un présent à son père. Ce dernier le regarda, ahuri. Il le saisit, ému puis l'ouvrit. Il y vit deux boutons de manchettes frappés de ses initiales.

Merci Harry. J'aime énormément.

Il se leva et ils se regardèrent, hésitants. Ils se serrèrent la main puis poursuivirent l'ouverture des cadeaux. Le dernier cadeau arriva. James le tendit à Harry.

Pour moi ?

Son père acquiesça avec un sourire. Son fils l'ouvrit fébrilement. Il s'agissait d'un petit paquet de forme carré. En y voyant son contenu, le jeune homme resta assommé. Deux billets pour un match de baseball.

Je me suis dit que nous pourrions y aller ce week-end.

Son fils leva les yeux et sentit ces derniers le piquaient. Il se leva et enlaça son père.

Merci…Papa.

James le regarda, inepte avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Lily éclata en sanglots en les voyant ainsi.

De rien mon fils.

Il avait lui-même du mal à ne pas pleurer. Lorsque Harry se détacha de lui, ils se regardèrent amusés.

Quelle drôle de famille nous sommes ! S'exclama James.

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Ils rirent.

Pour Harry, ce fut le meilleur Noël de sa vie. Il avait retrouvé son père. Il avait retrouvé ce vide qui lui manquait. A présent, il était complet. Il avait ce dont il avait rêvé. Il avait ce qu'il avait souhaité. Une famille. Qui s'agrandirait. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Fin


End file.
